qubo_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Official Ion Kids Wiki
Ion Kids is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, Classic Media, Hit Entertainment, Splash Entertainment, and DHX Media. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Ion Kids include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Oswald, Pet Alien, Stickin' Around, Grossology, Jakers, Nutri Ventures, Ned's Newt, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, Look Kool, Choo Choo Bob, This is Daniel Cook, This is Emily Yeung, and 4 animal documentaries. There's even a bit of mixed media (shows that consist of both animation and live-action segments), including Monkey See Monkey Do and Mickey's Farm. Unfortunately, Ion Kids has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Nature Cat, Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. There's even made-for-the-network segments on Willa's Wild Life, Pearlie, VeggieTales, and Jane and the Dragon. Programming on Ion Kids and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to NBCUniversal purchasing Sprout and renaming it Universal Kids four years later) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner (a.k.a. DreamWorks Kids Corner)" and running on Friday mornings. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal until 2019, the NBC and Telemundo blocks were replaced by NBC Kids, which featured shows from NBC's own Sprout network (now Universal Kids) until it was replaced in 2016 by The More You Know. On April 15, 2019, Qubo Night Owl rebrands as Planet Toons. On May 27, 2019, Qubo becomes Ion Kids to concide owning rights of DreamWorks Animation. See also: All Shows Current Programming Zoo-lane.png|'64 Zoo Lane' A-little-curious.png|'A Little Curious' Paddington-bear.png|'The Adventures Of Paddington Bear' Almost-naked-animals.png|'Almost Naked Animals' Animal-mechanicals.png|'Animal Mechanicals' Animal-science.png|'Animal Science' Apple-and-onion.png|'Apple & Onion' Archies-weird-mysteries.png|'Archie's Weird Mysteries' Ask-me.png|'Ask Me' Babar.png|'Babar' Beingian.png|'Being Ian' Big-block-singsong.png|'Big Block SingSong' Big-comfy-couch.png|'The Big Comfy Couch' Bo-on-the-go.png|'Bo On The Go!' Busytown-mysteries.png|'Busytown Mysteries' Chirp.png|'Chirp' Class.png|'Class Of The Titans' Cosmic-quantum-ray.png|'Cosmic Quantum Ray' Cyberchase.png|'Cyberchase' Danger-rangers.png|'Danger Rangers' Davincibles.png|'The DaVincibles' Day-my-butt-went-psycho.png|'The Day My Butt Went Psycho!' Denver-the-last-dinosaur.png|'Denver The Last Dinosaur' Dirtgirlworld.png|'Dirtgirlworld' Dive-olly-dive.png|'Dive Olly Dive!' Doki.png|'Doki' Driver-dans-story-train.png|'Driver Dan's Story Train' Eliot-kid.png|'Eliot Kid' Famous-5-on-the-case.png|'Famous 5: On The Case' Fishtronaut.png|'Fishtronaut' Funniest-pets-people.png|'Funniest Pets & People' Gerald-mcboing-boing.png|'Gerald McBoing Boing' Giver.png|'Giver' Gofrette.png|'Gofrette' Grossology.png|'Grossology' Harry.png|'Harry & His Bucket Full Of Dinosaurs' Hey-duggee.png|'Hey Duggee' Jacob.png|'Jacob Two-Two' Jakers.png|'Jakers!' Jane.png|'Jane & The Dragon' Justin-time.png|'Justin Time' Katie-and-orbie.png|'Katie & Orbie' Look-kool.png|'Look Kool' Madeline.png|'Madeline' Maggie-and-the-ferocious-beast.png|'Maggie & The Ferocious Beast' Mighty-jungle.png|'The Mighty Jungle' Miss-spider.png|'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends' Mister-maker.png|'Mister Maker' Monkey-see-monkey-do.png|'Monkey See Monkey Do' Monster-math-squad.png|'Monster Math Squad' Rabbit.png|'My Friend Rabbit' Alfred.png|'The Mysteries Of Alfred Hedgehog' Nature-cat.png|'Nature Cat' Nutri-ventures.png|'Nutri Ventures' Oswald.png|'Oswald' Pearlie.png|'Pearlie' Pet-alien.png|'Pet Alien' Pirates-adventures-in-art.png|'Pirates: Adventures In Art' Redbeard.png|'Red Beard' Rescue.png|'Rescue Heroes' Safari-tracks.png|'Safari Tracks' Sally-bollywood.png|'Sally Bollywood' Save-ums.png|'The Save-Ums!' Scaredy-squirrel.png|'Scaredy Squirrel' Secret-millionaires-club.png|'Secret Millionaires Club' Shelldon.png|'Shelldon' Sidekick.png|'Sidekick' Space-racers.png|'Space Racers' Stella-and-sam.png|'Stella & Sam' Stickin-around.png|'Stickin' Around' Thomas-edisons-secret-lab.png|'Thomas Edison's Secret Lab' Timothy-goes-to-school.png|'Timothy Goes To School' Tinpo.png|'Tinpo' Toddworld.png|'ToddWorld' Toopy-and-binoo-vroom-vroom-zoom.png|'Toopy & Binoo' Toot-and-puddle.png|'Toot & Puddle' Umigo.png|'UMIGO' Veggietales.png|'VeggieTales' Where-on-earth-is-carmen-sandiego.png|'Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?' Wibbly-pig.png|'Wibbly Pig' Willa.png|'Willa's Wild Life' Zoo-clues.png|'Zoo Clues' Zula.png|'The Zula Patrol' Upcoming Programming Berenstain-bears.png|'Berenstain Bears' Charlie-and-lola.png|'Charlie & Lola' Chloes-closet.png|'Chloe's Closet' Dumb-bunnies.png|'Dumb Bunnies' Franklin.png|'Franklin' George-shrinks.png|'George Shrinks' The-koala-brothers.png|'The Koala Brothers' Little-bear.png|'Little Bear' Peep-and-the-big-wide-world.png|'Peep & The Big Wide World' Pinky-dinky-doo.png|'Pinky Dinky Doo' Pocoyo.png|'Pocoyo' Rolie-polie-olie.png|'Rolie Polie Olie' Xavier-riddle-and-the-secret-museum.png|'Xavier Riddle & The Secret Museum' Wow-wow-wubbzy.png|'Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!' Zoboomafoo.png|'Zoboomafoo' Former Programming Penguins.png|'3-2-1 Penguins!' Adventures.png|'Adventures From The Book Of Virtues' Animal-atlas.png|'Animal Atlas' Jarod.png|'Animal Exploration With Jarod Miller' Animorphs.png|'Animorphs' Anne-the-animated-series.png|'Anne Of Green Gables' Artzooka.png|'Artzooka!' Boo.png|'Boo!' Bravestarr.png|'BraveStarr' Bubu-and-the-little-owls.png|'Bubu & The Little Owls' Busy-world-of-richard-scarry.png|'The Busy World Of Richard Scarry' Choo-choo-bob.png|'The Choo Choo Bob Show' Culture-click.png|'Culture Click' Dear-america.png|'Dear America/Royal Diaries' Dex-hamilton-alien-entomologist.png|'Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomolgist' Dragon.png|'Dragon' Elliot.png|'Elliot Moose' George-and-martha.png|'George & Martha' Ghostbusters.png|'Ghostbusters' Guess-with-jess.png|'Guess With Jess' He-man.png|'He-Man & The Masters Of Universe' I-spy.png|'I Spy' Joe-jack.png|'Joe & Jack' Lambchop.png|'Lamb Chop's Play-Along' Larryboy.png|'LarryBoy Adventures' Libertys-kids.png|'Liberty's Kids' Magic.png|'The Magic School Bus' Maisy.png|'Maisy' Marvin.png|'Marvin The Tap-Dancing Horse' Meteor-and-the-mighty-monster-tru.png|'Meteor & The Mighty Monster Trucks' Mickeys-farm.png|'Mickey's Farm' Mighty.png|'Mighty Machines' Missbg.png|'Miss BG' Neds-newt.png|'Ned's Newt' Pecola.png|'Pecola' Pippi.png|'Pippi Longstocking' Postmanpat.png|'Postman Pat' Raggs.png|'Raggs' Rupert.png|'Rupert' Sammy.png|'Sammy's Story Shop' Sandra-the-fairytale-detective.png|'Sandra The Fairy Tale Detective' She-ra.png|'She-Ra: Princess Of Power' Sherlock-holmes-in-the-22nd-century.png|'Sherlock Holmes In The 22nd Century' Sittingducks.png|'Sitting Ducks' Spliced.png|'Spliced' Taste-buds.png|'Taste Buds' Theodore.png|'Theodore Tugboat' This-is-daniel-cook.png|'This Is Daniel Cook.' Trailblazers.png|'Timeblazers' Turbo.png|'Turbo Dogs' Vitaminx.png|'Vitaminix' Whats-your-news.png|'What's Your News?' Wilbur.png|'Wilbur' Zimmer.png|'The Zimmer Twins' Category:Browse